An emoji is an ideogram or graphic symbol used in an electronic message or within a communication on a forum or web page. Common emojis include facial expressions, common objects, places, and icons representing a type of weather. In recent times, emojis have become increasingly popular worldwide, mostly due to their inclusion as an option within texting, social media, and email platforms. Furthermore, their availability within various mobile applications has made their use even more ubiquitous.